disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Rosa Encantada/Galeria
Imagens de A Rosa Encantada de A Bela e a Fera. Imagens promocionais Belle and the Beast Wallpaper 2.jpg Poster_A_Bela_e_a_Fera.jpg bela-e-a-fera.jpg The-Beauty-and-the-Beast-disney-princess-39411780-765-1000.jpg Beauty and the Beast 2017 teaser poster.jpg|A Rosa Encantada no cartaz do teaser para o filme de 2017 Beauty and the Beast (2017 film) - Promotional Image - Rose.jpg Arte de Estoque Cliprose.gif|O clipe da Rosa Encantada bell_jar_rose.gif cliprose2.gif us5.gif us6.gif Produção e Conceito Beauty and the Beast - Concept Art - Enchanted Rose.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Concept Art - Belle and the Enchanted Rose.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Concept Art - Belle and the Enchanted Rose 2.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Concept Art - Beast and the Enchanted Rose.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Concept Art - Beast and the Enchanted Rose 2.jpg ONCE-501-Bell-Jar-Magical-Rose.jpg|Conceito de Once Upon a Time Filmes e Televisão ''A Bela e a Fera Enchanted rose stained glass.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-53.jpg Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-27.jpg|A Rosa Encantada com o Espelho Encantado beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4014.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4053.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4063.jpg|A Fera com A Rosa Encantada. Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-3855.jpg|A Rosa Encantada em plena floração. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5197.jpg 3299 6 large.jpg|Bela prestes a acariciar as pétalas da rosa beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7693.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9455.jpg|A rosa perde sua última pétala. A Bela e a Fera: O Natal Encantado beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1227.jpg|Fera com A Rosa Encantada. beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3017.jpg|A Rosa Encantada começa a brilhar nas mãos da Feiticeira (no disfarce de mendiga) beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3628.jpg|Bela e A Rosa Encantada beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3752.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3781.jpg|A Rosa com o presente de Bela para a Fera Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6647.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6643.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6659.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6681.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7445.jpg|A Rosa no frasco de sino quase cai beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7529.jpg|Horloge coloca a Rosa de volta no lugar O Mundo Mágico de Bela Bellesmagicalworld 166.jpg|A Rosa Encantada em ''A Bela e a Fera: O Mundo Mágico de Bela belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-863.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Enchanted Rose OUAT.jpg OUAT - 5x01 Belle holds the rose.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Broken Rose.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Healing Rose.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Complete Rose.jpg Diversos Desc_28911.jpg|Participação especial de A Rosa Encantada em ''Descendentes. Enchanted-Disney-Reference-rose1.jpg|A participação especial da rosa em Encantada BATB 2017 09.png|A rosa no remake live-action de 2017 Beauty and the Beast 2017-Belle and Enchanted Rose.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 16.jpg Enchanted Rose House of Mouse.png|A Rosa Encantada vista em O Point do Mickey Vídeo Games Beastandrose.jpg|A Rosa Encantada com A Fera em Kingdom Hearts II Station Belle KH.png Diversos e Mercadorias Rose-Necklace.jpg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Bandana.jpg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Shoes.jpg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Socks.jpg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Throw.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Pink Rose Under Bell Jar.jpg Beauty and the Beast Boxed Pin Set (Enchanted Rose).jpg Run'A - Beauty and the Beast Boxed Set (The Enchanted Rose in Bell Jar).jpg Beauty and the Beast The Broadway Musical Enchanted Rose with Logo Label.jpg Beauty and the Beast The Broadway Musical Rose Magnet.jpg Enchanted_rose_Glass_Statue.jpg|A escultura de Arribas da Disney Store The-enchanted-rose.jpg|A Rosa Encantada e o espelho Swarosvki figurine - Enchanted Rose 1.jpg Swarosvki figurine - Enchanted Rose 2.jpg Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galerias de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Galerias de objetos Categoria:Galerias de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Galerias de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Galerias de Descendentes